Jaune Arc: Hunter
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune is a witch like my Inferno Arc story, but the witches are at war with each other and Jaune is simply trying to protect who he can. What happens when the humans and Fauna are dragged in and forced to fight by a complete accident?


**Hello. I'm leaving my PM' solely to ideas you wish for me to create. That is all. Jaune x someone. OC is welcomed. This story is a spin off of my Inferno Arc story. Same armor and magic, but different situation.**

* * *

A figure in the middle of the night was calmly walking. Just~ walking.

Through the remains of an abandoned house. This figure is a witch. A Fire witch. No one knows why witches exist, but they could only conclude that they have been alive longer than humans or Faunus.

The witches don't like the idea of living in the cities of the "Artless". There is no heat or racism behind there meaning, but witches and the Ether people have been referring to the humans and Fauna like that for, well, ever. "Artless" is because the humans and Fauna aren't compatible with the magic arts like witches, while they can use magic, humans and Fauna don't have the same Spirit Energy to use magic as well.

Oh, did I mention that the witches are currently in a war against each other? In the Grimm lands no less...

Lighting a small flame in his palm, the figure's face was alighted. Sea blue eyes, golden blonde hair, a steel like gaze, and a impassive look. His hair reached his waist and his body was littered with tattoos for magic and had several major and minor scars on his body. Jaune Arc, a thin but well built man.

His body was a well built frame, but more of a Scout or a Hunter class in the Lunar Army.

His armor was standard black latex under armor, bright orange armor now painted grey and his leather duster was now completely covered with red and black tattoos, each strengthening his attacks, providing protection and speed.

His weapons have been discarded long ago when they were destroyed by a Meta Nymph. He now keeps a katana (Crochea Mors, remember, unbreakable) in a moon white steel sheath on his back, two batons layered with electricity runes, two silver handguns/sickles, a sword/chain whip, a sniper rifle/assault rifle, and several magical weapons and abilities.

Being able to create several weapons however he wants, he is a great mage. Jaune held Arachna (sniper/assault rifle) in his hands and crouched down in the remains of the wooden and stone house.

The witches made a Ether Contract to not bring their fighting to the human and Faunus settlements. But with the increase fighting, the death and destruction, it's getting harder.

Jaune filtered his Mana around his body, shifting his flame ball into a small blood red rose. Summer. God, how long ago was it when he last spoke with her? Seven years? Ten?

Being a witch has its advantages. Like increased life span by five hundred or so years. Summoning his Stryder, he gripped the midnight black wood and sighed.

"Sorry Sum. I won't be able to keep that promise." He felt the cold sting of the silver locket break through his increasingly hot barriers in his body. The guilt of breaking a promise is like a death sentence to an Arc. Which is why he hates making them.

Basking in the peace and quiet inside the broken home, the moonlight of his name sake gracing his face. He did something he hasn't done in a long time.

Sing.

Taking a deep breath, he began the song he had hoped to play for Summer a long time ago.

" _Hey there Delilah,_

 _What's it like in New York City?_  
 _I'm a thousand miles away_  
 _But girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do_  
 _Times Square can't shine as bright as you_  
 _I swear it's true_

 _Hey there Delilah,_  
 _Don't you worry about the distance_  
 _I'm right there if you get lonely_  
 _Give this song another listen_  
 _Close your eyes_  
 _Listen to my voice it's my disguise_  
 _I'm by your side_

 _Oh it's what you do to me,_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me,_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me,_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me,_  
 _What you do to me_

 _Hey there Delilah,_  
 _I know times are getting hard_  
 _But just believe me girl,_  
 _Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_  
 _We'll have it good,_  
 _We'll have the life we knew we would_  
 _My word is good_

 _Hey there Delilah,_  
 _I've got so much left to say,_  
 _If every simple song I wrote to you_  
 _Would take your breath away_  
 _I'd write it all,_  
 _Even more in love with me you'd fall_  
 _We'd have it all_

 _Oh it's what you do to me,_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me,_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me,_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me_

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far,_  
 _But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
 _I'd walk to you if I had no other way._  
 _Our friends would all make fun of us_  
 _And we'll just laugh along because_  
 _We know that none of them have felt this way_  
 _Delilah I can promise you_  
 _That by the time we get through_  
 _The world will never ever be the same_  
 _And you're to blame_

 _Hey there Delilah,_  
 _You be good and don't you miss me_  
 _Two more years and you'll be done with school_  
 _And I'll be making history like I do_  
 _You know it's all because of you_  
 _We can make all our dreams come true_  
 _Hey there Delilah here's to you_  
 _This one's for you_

 _Oh It's what you do to me!_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me!_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me!_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me!_  
 _Oh it's what you do to me!_  
 _What you do to me."_

Jaune finished. Small tears trailing down his pale face. He felt the sting of his biggest scar, the one he got defending Summer when she was with him for the last time.

A fight broke out in the Politic Wars between the witches, a cruel time years ago. A fight began and was then directed to Summer, who tried to stop it. Jaune took a blast of a Earth Whip to his back, scarring him for ever.

Last he heard, she's been living a good life with Taiyang and Qrow and her daughters. Luckily, he managed to keep some form of communication with Qrow and Taiyang, who warned him about keeping this a secret.

He wanted to see Summer so badly. He did. But it was too risky. Not just personally, but no witches are allowed to be in the Kingdoms, under the treaty fr keeping human and Fauna out of the war.

He sighed, allowing himself to fall asleep on the gravel and dirt covered ground, extinguishing the flame in his hand.

* * *

 _Red._

 _Blood._

 _You left us..._

 _Traitor..._

 _Cold, lifeless hands reaching for him. His sister's mangled face looking at his._

 _He couldn't move. He was frozen._

 _You left us for the wrong cause..._

 _Wrong! He wanted to scream it, that when she joined she was making a mistake, not him. That she was heading to her own death. But by his own hands. How could he forget?_

 _The hands reached towards him from the blood red atmosphere, the cold pale hands clawing at the space towards him._

 _A foot away...Traitor...Half a foot...Traitor...No-_

"*SIGH*!" Jaune rubbed his face, the first few rays breaching the horizon. That nightmare plagued him for years. Why? Why won't it go away? His sister left and joined the Elemental Army, an army that was considered reckless and dangerous. But she wouldn't drop it. Tried to convince her younger brother to join her. Tried being the key word.

Not going, Jaune joined the Lunar Army, and his first mission his squad was in a firefight against another from the Elementals. As the fight drew to an end, one soldier popped out and began to use fire magic on the Lunar soldiers, killing five and badly wounding others. She was the leader of the group and Jaune was forced to fight her.

As he fought, he struck her face, knocking the emotionless mask off and revealing her face. As their eyes met, they hesitated, but they continued their fight. After a good two minutes, but what felt like hours, Jaune defeated her.

Unwilling, he tried to reason with Lucy, but she wouldn't listen and he was forced to put a bullet in her head.

He has been plagued with the nightmares of killing his beloved sister, a girl he trusted since birth and followed greatly. He loved her, probably even more than sibling love, but yet he still couldn't join her in the Elemental Army.

He hefted Arachna and got moving, leaving the abandoned house behind. Old and forgotten glass crunching under his boots.

Hopping onto his Stryder, he placed the pointed hat on his helmet and sped off, the tail of his duster trailing sharply behind him.

Soon enough, he reached a Lunar campsite, the proud flag of the Moon and the silhouette of their Goddess (each army has one) a shadow in the rays of the elegant moon.

Soldiers and pure mages walked around, several guards aiming at Jaune who leaned lazily on his broom. Stopping and flashing his Mage Symbol (a special signature only one mage can make for themselves, unable to be copied by anyone) to a Scanner, he was allowed in.

Saluting to General Sage he continued on to the War Room.

Entering the metal and stone room, he was greeted with four people in there, a thin and busty black haired woman in a armored yukata and two katanas on her back/a huge man in metal knight armor, two scythe blades attached to his arms and two lances on his back/ a thin man in a duster and signature witch hat, a staff and two wands on his back and legs/ and a short woman in a pure red outfit, black hair and two belts covered in rifle and shotgun ammo, said guns on her back with two machetes on her legs.

"Hello Jaune. How was the mission?" Kane, the yukata women asked. "It was fine Kane. I was unable to get any relevant info, so I dispatched of the camp." The two men, Guy and Jorge (Guy is the knight armor, Jorge is the staff user) chuckled, always the combat junkies like Jaune. Sally, rifle woman, groaned, obviously fed up with the two men's annoying like behaviors.

Sally merely walked up and placed a kiss on Jaune's cheek. Being his girlfriend was a plus in Jaune's brooding. Jaune and Summer made it clear they would never get together after trying, so he felt no previous guilt like he did before when the two first started dating.

He loved Summer, he couldn't deny that, but the more feelings of romance left soon after. "Hello Sally. How's the planning?" Sally pulled him over to the table, a mess of maps, pencils, magic scryes, ink, shapes and other magic symbols.

"We've managed to locate some good spots that we can use to our advantage. We've come to the agreement that in case of a direct assault, we will use the hills to our advantage with a pop out maneuver, three line volleys, and several other quick attacks. A direct defense would work and we've sent our findings on the more advantage spots to the other Lieutenants."

Jaune nodded. Jorge continued "We have found more Dust crystals in some old caves, and we have the perfect spots for defense. If we can set up a line of defense their, such as some Implosion Glyphs, maybe summon a few Entities or Nymphs, we could have some minor control over the area. Not enough to fully stop an attack or convoy, but it could mess them bastards up and alert us and nearby forts as well."

Each gave a form of agreement. Kane continued. "My troops found some old Grimm nests filled with Alpha' and other ranks. If we clear those out, we could control there spirits and use the animals to our advantage. We could place mortars here and here *points to two spots on the map, which ripples and seemingly zooms in*. If we get some mortars and turrets here, we could have an excellent choke hold and recon zone."

Guy picked up on his turn, "I got word from the Capital that some more forces are being spread out. If we could heavily defend this place, we might be able to support the other forts and we can link our Mana together, creating the Mana shield I showed you about. If we can have our Demons and Spirits merge together, we can spark a set of reactions that will grant us a better defense and a hell of a better offense."

Each nodded, throwing in their two cents on the map and continued their discussion on defense and linkage.

* * *

Entering their private bunk, Sally brought Jaune into a kiss, loving the natural warmth that came from his Fire. Jaune always "made her hot" when he was around her. Sometimes intimately, sometimes it was a soothing warmth.

Sally was a natural Wind mage, so she use her Wind to lock the door and move them on the bed.

Jaune began to move down Sally's neck, kissing and lightly nibbling her collarbone. Rubbing her tummy, he placed some heat into his hands and flipped Sally onto her stomach.

As he and she loved to do, Jaune began to massage her back, eliciting moans and sighs of relief and pleasure as Jaune expertly removed the knots and aches in her back and shoulders through cupping and pushing with expert precision.

Using his elbow, Jaune pushed down onto Sally's spin and rub up and down on her back, aiming for the tightest muscles and her usual weak spots.

Moaning, she felt her mind go fuzzy as the stress from a long day of work and Mana usage took its toll on her muscles and stamina, tiring her nad making her all but wish to be able to fall asleep during the day. But having a high rank in the fort meant responsibility.

So she took everything she could get out of now, knowing that Jaune would have to scout or something the next day.

Moving down, Jaune went from her lower back to her legs and thighs, working out every kink and knot he could find, and using his own Mana to send some relaxing heat to her. While being a full Fire Mage, as per birth, Jaune also is a master with different elements and forms of magic.

So using his Ice magic, he sent flares of mixed heat and ice, making an impossibly wonderful feeling travel through Sally's body as Jaune's healing ability also soothed the few bruises and sprains she got.

All about ready to pass out, Jaune lightly shocked Sally's muscles, sending her into a quick spasm and completely relaxing her. After a while of heavy breathing (Sally), the two began to cuddle and simply waited for sleep to overtake them.

Leaning down, Jaune captured Sally in a kiss and chuckled as she began to snore soon after.

As if some force worked, Jaune was out like a light and had a very pleasant dream with his girlfriend in his arms.

* * *

 **Again, my PM box is always open to ideas.**


End file.
